An Uncanny Resemblance
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: A drive to Chiyo's summer home leads to an emotional journey involving Tomo and Yukari. [TomoXYukari] [NOT shoujo ai] [One chapter story] [Dedicated to theMOfang for the concept of the story]


**An Uncanny Resemblance.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hey again, everyone. This story is based on the idea that a reader had said in my review. I was intrigued by this one, as it seems hard to find. Thanks goes to theMOfang for the concept, this one's dedicated to you. Enjoy, and please review.**

(-o-)

Chiyo's summer home. The one place from which the summer breaks had been spent the most by everyone in the gang. The actual idea of going there was enough to send even Yomi into an excited facade, yet there was one part to this glorious routine that made everyone think about whether it may be worth going or not. This one thing, was getting there.

As the group had brutally realised, Yukari's driving skills were something that could have been brushed up on. If it wasn't for, in her words, her charm, the amount of speeding tickets may well have stacked up to the roof of Nyamo's apartment. There were usually the two of them driving, but today Chiyo's father opted to drive them to the summer home as well, after hearing what his daughter had murmured after the ride there with Yukari.

There was only Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi, Tomo, Kagura and Sakaki going, as well as the teachers and the one parent. Kaorin had the astrology camp taking up her time. They decided that three groups of three would be perfect. That was, until Tomo piped up.

"I'm riding with Yukari," she shouted, before running up to the English teacher with a large smile. Tomo turned around, giving a seemingly cold glare at each one in turn, before speaking. Yukari seemed to blush, ever so slightly, after hearing what Tomo was about to say.

"And nobody else!" After registering what she had just said, Chiyo turned enigmatically towards the wildcat. Once Tomo had made her mind up, it would take a lot to change it again. For the sake of actually making it to the cabin, she cautiously asked if this was alright with everyone else. Some nods, signalling yes, filled the air, followed by a sigh from Nyamo.

Proceeding towards the car, Yukari and Tomo got inside, before waiting for everyone else to get into groups.

The other groups were Nyamo, Osaka, Yomi and Sakaki, as her car was the largest of the three. The remaining members, consisting of Chiyo, her father and Kagura, finished doing their seat belts up, before starting the drive. The other cars, albeit with Yukari at the back for obvious reasons, followed suit.

The drive was a fair way, ranging from around ten miles roughly. This drive usually took about half an hour. Chiyo's and Nyamo's cars were quiet for the most part of the trip, whereas Yukari had her hands full with only one passenger. Tomo's antics stopped after the teacher asked the following question.

"Hey, Tomo, how come you wanted to drive with me alone?" asked Yukari, who barely avoided crashing into a lamppost.

"Well, I was gonna ask you something, actually," replied Tomo, now withdrawing her head inside the window. She shut the window, before facing Yukari. She knew exactly what to say, but not _how_. Hearing the sudden silence looming over the car, Yukari felt that something was wrong. She pulled over, to see what the matter was.

Nyamo had noticed this from her side view mirror, but carried on riding for the sake of getting lost without Chiyo leading otherwise. Chiyo's car seemed to be taking a different route then usual. She wondered as to a reason for Yukari's sudden stop.

"Did something happen?" she thought.

Meanwhile, Yukari had pulled over and parked, with a little hassle as per usual. Tomo stayed seated, while Yukari gave her a look of, now, utter confusion.

"So, what was you gonna ask me? Make it quick," said Yukari, before seeing the corner of Tomo's eye beginning to glisten. Knowing that she would have to say something sooner or later, she looked over to Yukari, whilst wiping her eye.

"You...You remind me so much of my mother," choked Tomo, as she tried to close the sentence. Caught completely off guard, Yukari's eyebrow raised, giving the 'huh?' expression. Tomo took this as a sign to tell her about this sudden statement. It was now or never, to tell her _everything_.

"My mother, you remind me so much of her. She was brash, always humorous and all that, but that was before..." paused Tomo, feeling the waterworks stinging her eyes. Yukari watched in anticipation, but had a small idea of what she was going to say.

"...Before she died..." finished the now tame wildcat. She slowly lowered her head into her hands, before sobbing greatly. Yukari watched in awe at what was just said. A flurry of emotions hit her, including happiness over the fact that she reminded Tomo of a loved one, and sadness. Apart from the sobbing, silence loomed for a few minutes, before Yukari spoke.

"I...I would never of guessed that, from the way you act anyway. You always seem so full of life. I'm so sorry," Judging from the situation, Yukari didn't want to find out _how_ this happened. Now was not the time or the place to ask such a thing.

Yukari watched Tomo, endlessly crying into her hands, for a few more minutes. Her own mind was trying it's best to process this information, and also why Tomo thought that she reminded her of her mother. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring, shocking the two into reality.

"Oh, it's only Nyamo," said Yukari, before pressing the 'receive call' button.

"_Hey Yukari, why'd you pull over?_" hearing the crying in the background, Nyamo seemed worried.

"_Did anything happen?_"

Glancing over to Tomo, Yukari could see that she was nodding negatively, before muttering the words,

"Don't tell her, please..."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just some snot-nosed brat crying on the street. You're at the summer home already?" mused Yukari, whilst getting an awkward stare back from Tomo, as she thought that the 'snot-nosed brat' had a hidden meaning to it.

"_Oh yes, Chiyo's father knew a shortcut. So, why did you pull over?_" asked Nyamo, after having received no answer earlier. Yukari realised that there was no good reason to say, and instead acted on impulse. She began making fuzzy noises with her voice.

"Oh...Nyamo you're breaking up, talk to you later!" she said before putting her phone away. She glanced at Tomo, to see her beginning to laugh, albeit with a red patch under each eye.

"Yukari, thank you for listening, I mean it..." said Tomo quietly, before regaining her seated position.

"Hey, don't mention it. Anytime ya need your 'mother', just come see me," returned Yukari, before realising what she had just said. A smile graced her lips after having thought of what she had just said.

"Thank you, I will. Can we go now? I'm kinda embarrassed," asked Tomo, giving a warm smile to the English teacher.

"Sure," Yukari had begun to pull out of the alcove, before hearing Tomo say something.

"Let's go, mom!" beamed the now normal wildcat. Yukari blushed slightly, before beginning to do 60mph in a 20mph zone.

(-o-)

**And that, as they say, is that. I hope you enjoyed this, theMOfang in particular. I'm sorry that I didn't meet your expectations, theMOfang, of making these two a couple, but I thought this would be suited best. Making these two a couple seems wrong to me. Thank you all for reading, and if you all would be so kind as to review, I'll greatly appreciate it. More fan-idea based stories coming soon!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


End file.
